The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of rose plant of the floribunda class which was originated by me by crossing the variety Berolina with pollen of an unnamed seedling variety.
The primary objective of this breeding was to produce a new and improved variety of the floribunda class, bearing yellow buds on stems suitable for cutting and with other growth characteristics desirable in a greenhouse cut-flower variety.
This objective was fully achieved along with other desirable improvements as evidenced by the following unique combination of characteristics which are outstanding in the new variety and which distinguish it from its parents as well as from all other varieties of which I am aware:
1. A vigorous plant.
2. Foliage which is very resistant to rose powdery mildew.
3. Continuous blooming in a greenhouse environment, producing very few non-flowering, "blind", shoots.
4. Pointed bud form.
5. Bud color of Maize Yellow opening to a flower color of Indian Yellow.
6. Very little or no fragrance.
7. Petals which roll back making each one appear slightly quilled.
Asexual reproduction of this new variety by budding as performed at Sparrieshoop, West Germany, and at Irvine, Calif., shows that the aforementioned characteristics come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.